


in respect of her presence

by MiniNephthys



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game), 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki’s immediate superior, who he gets all his orders from, is Rokkaku.  Rokkaku has a boss, and they have a boss, and so on and so forth, all the way up to Rosaliya Phantomrose, this world’s Devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in respect of her presence

**Author's Note:**

> Occasionally I write weird crossovers, and this is one.

Saeki’s immediate superior, who he gets all his orders from, is Rokkaku. Rokkaku has a boss, and they have a boss, and so on and so forth, all the way up to Rosaliya Phantomrose, this world’s Devil.

Saeki has never personally met Madam Phantomrose, but he knows a few things about her.

One: she is, indirectly, the reason his job exists at all. The task of guiding the human dead ought to belong to angels, traditionally, but their world has practically no angels now. The story goes that they all jumped ship when their world’s God, Liliya, made Madam Phantomrose cry.

Two: she’s said to be extremely kind, sensitive, and beautiful.

Three: she is coming for an inspection of his workplace in five minutes.

For the hundredth time today, Saeki checks over his assigned portion of the underworld escorts’ headquarters to clean up. Every surface has been dusted and polished. The books are neatly organized. All his guns are in good repair. There’s nothing left to do but wait.

He was paired with Tagami for cleaning duties. He doesn’t begrudge this: it was because he’s trusted to work diligently and could get it done by himself that he was given the laziest partner. Even Tagami helped a little, pointing out a few spots he missed the first time around.

“Tagami, have you met Madam Phantomrose before?” Saeki asks.

“Only once,” Tagami says. He’d normally be sitting down or at least leaning against a wall, but Rokkaku impressed upon all of them the need to be on their best behavior at all times, so he’s standing straight. “Usually, if it’s one of the higher ups, it’s Lord Enma doing the inspections.”

Lord Enma is ultimately in charge of their organization, as judge of the dead, but Madam Phantomrose is still above him as the Devil of all their world’s demons.

“What is she-” Saeki falls silent as light footsteps reach his ears. A few moments later, the door opens.

Saeki’s first impressions of Madam Phantomrose are that she’s very pink, and also that her horns are impressive. With them included, she’s roughly the same height as Saeki; without them, much shorter. Her dress is covered in roses, and the sleeves are too long to be practical. Her hair flows behind her six wings and goes down to the bottom hem of her dress.

All in all, he wouldn’t necessarily be intimidated by her if he didn’t already know that she could kill him, his boss, and his boss’s boss in one fell swoop.

“Everything is spotless here,” she says. Her voice is gentle. “You must have worked hard preparing for me to visit.”

“Yes, ma’am,” says Saeki. Tagami, who didn’t work hard at all, is quiet.

She smiles softly and says, “Rosaliya is fine. Please.” While Saeki tries not to openly balk at the idea, she goes on. “Could you tell me what working here is like?”

Saeki hesitates. Tagami covers for him, sort of: “A deceased one causes trouble, we go in and round them up. Sometimes we get hurt or some other annoyance comes up.”

“I like my job,” says Saeki. “It’s fulfilling, helping deceased ones move on to better lives.”

Rosaliya’s smile brightens. “I see. Thank you, for being so dedicated. Everyone appreciates what you do.”

“It’s nothing, ma’am- Rosaliya,” Saeki says, catching himself.

“Still, I’m grateful to you. Take care, please.” Rosaliya brushes past the two of them, on to inspect another part of the headquarters and leaving only the scent of roses in her wake.

“...Think that went well,” says Tagami, finally able to flop down on the floor and relax.

Saeki sits with him. “I can’t imagine making someone like that cry. No wonder we don’t have angels any longer.”


End file.
